


Zevran and Warden Demetrios Week

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Zevran/Warden Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my prompts from Zevran/Warden Week 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday, August 1: “The Grey Warden dies here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Zevran/Warden Week found here: http://zevranology.tumblr.com/post/147879108754/zevranwarden-week-what-is-that-exactly-what-it

_ Zevran certainly does make a… unique first impression. What were your Warden’s thoughts towards him, at first? Did they actually trust him, or was recruiting him a purely pragmatic decision? What were those first weeks like? _

* * *

 

Morrigan and Alistair argued and argued with him about this. Demetrios wasn’t even listening. He had already made his decision. The assassin made him smile, made him laugh. And since that first fight, he hadn’t raised a hand against him.

The others were still wary. They didn’t let Zevran walk behind them, or eat food he prepared. Demetrios did. Zevran didn’t threaten him again since that first battle. He chatted and joked with him.

Zevran made Demetrios happy, even on the road, even with the Circle behind him and demons ahead.

Demetrios noticed in a fight that Zevran fought harder now than he had when they met. Zevran raised a dagger much faster when Demetrios was threatened, than when he had been threatening Demetrios.

Alistair started trusting Zevran, at least during combat. 

Morrigian didn’t trust anyone, so Zevran didn’t much bother with her.

Demetrios couldn’t say why he trusted Zevran so soon. Something about his eyes, or the way he fought now. 

He knew right away that he soon wouldn’t be able to part with Zevran.

  
He would never have guessed how their story ended.


	2. Tuesday, August 2: “Arr, pirate Zevran reporting for duty!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday, August 2: “Arr, pirate Zevran reporting for duty!”  
> AU day! I would personally be eternally grateful to the person who actually brings us a pirate Zevran AU, but any AU goes!
> 
> Coffee shop Au, with a pokemon twist!

It started after Pokemon Go came out. Zevran was obsessed with the game, and he loved that there was both a Gym and a Pokestop right next to the coffee shop where he worked. He had wanted to wear his team Instinct pin on his uniform but since his boss was team Valor, she wouldn’t allow it.

Zevran had never seen the man before he put a lure on the shop’s pokestop. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, but in a cute sort of way. He didn’t look up from his phone as he came in and sat down. Zevran could tell he was catching pokemon too.  
After the lure ran out he bought a coffee and left again.

The next day- after kicking some Mystic off his gym- he put the lure down again, and again the same man came in. He’d sit and catch pokemon and leave with his coffee.

And every morning, Zevran would come in, get the same Mystic user off the gym, and place the lure. And a few minutes later, the short red head would come in and sit and frown at his phone, and then leave with his coffee.

Zevran really loved this game. During break he’d wait for that Mystic user to beat down the gym and then snipe it out from under him. And during the afternoon lull, he’d place the lure and watch that red head.   
The redhead started leaving Zevran bigger and bigger tips, too, until one day there was a phone number stuffed in his jar instead of a bill.

They made a date for Zevran’s next day off, and he finally learned the red-head’s name was Demetrios. He thanked Zevran for the lures and the coffee. He was adorably awkward, Zevran loved it.   
Demetrios admit he didn’t leave the house often until this app came out, so for their date they went for a walk.

“I heard eggs hatch faster if you hold someone’s hand” Demetrios said. Zevran held his hand. It must have worked.

They eventually looped back around to the coffee shop.

“Hang on, let me get this fool off my gym.” Zevran said, opening the app.  
Demetrios blinked. “That’s me!”   
Zevran looked up at him. “You’re GreyWarden01..?”  
“You’re Crow69!”  
Zevran blushed “Oh wow…”  
“I hate you! Sniping gyms should be illegal!” Demetrios huffed. Zevran laughed.

It took convincing but they agreed their budding relationship could survive this discovery. As long as Zevran never sniped the gym from him again, and won it fair and square. Zevran made no promises.

Zevran didn’t have to place a lure to get Demetrios to come to the coffee shop anymore.   
He did anyway of course.  
He had to catch them all.

 


	3. Wednesday, August 3: “Again? What must the others think?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the tent! (Or bedroom, or random closet, or… just about anywhere, really). Who invited who the first time? What sort of shenanigans do they get up to behind closed… er, canvas? Obviously this theme lends itself towards NSFW contributions, but that is by no means required!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important to remember: Demetrios is a Surana, so grew up in the Circles. AND, he's barely 18 when Origins starts

Despite their almost constant flirting, it was many nights before Demetrios Surana approached Zevran and nervously asked if he’d like to join him in his tent. 

Zevran grinned and agreed, of course.

 

Demetrios sat on his bedroll, face nearly as red as the boy’s hair. Zevran chuckled- it was cute. 

“First time, then?” 

Demetrios blushed even more. “Y-yeah.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Zevran winked and started to strip.

 

Demetrios got his robe off but hesitated at his undershirt. “Z-zev, I.. Before we… you should know…” He stuttered

“Darling, you really must stop doubting your own allure.” 

“No, it isnt… I… I’m not..” He grew frustrated with his inability to speak and just took his shirt off. There were scars on his chest, scars Zevan had seen before.

 

Zevran blinked. “Oh.”

“I’m not.. Really a man, I..”

“You are.” Zevran said quickly.

“What?”

“You are a man.”

 

Demetrios hadn’t expected this calm reaction but nodded. “O-okay. Well my uh… I havent changed everything.” He said lamely.

Zevran smiled. “That’s fine.” 

“Ok. Then, uh. Where were we..” Demetrios quickly ditched the rest of his clothes

(Zevran muttered about how mage outfits have too many parts as he helped.

 

Demetrios laid back on the bedroll as Zevran moved over him.

“W-wait!” The little mage blurted out again. Zevran paused.

“Yes..?”

“I uh.. Um…” He sputtered.

Zevran smiled gently and sat up. “You aren’t ready.”

Demetrios covered his reddening face. 

“It’s alright.” Zevran soothed. “We don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready.” 

“Don’t tell Alistair.” He still covered his face. Zevran laughed and gently pried his hands away to give him a kiss. 

“I have no intention of telling Alistair anything about our night adventures.” 

Demetrios smiled then. “You could still stay? We can just… lay here?”   
“I would like that.” Zevran admit and squeezed onto the bedroom with him. 

 

It was several more attempts before Demetrios was finally ready and comfortable to have sex with Zevran. 

By then Zevran was hopelessly enamored by the mage, and would have waited the rest of his life if Demetrios had needed.


	4. Thursday, August 4: “I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That’s how it works. If you don’t kill me, the Crows will.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do your Warden and Zevran handle the looming threat of the Crows? Do the Crows come after them again after the encounter with Taliesen? Do the Crows ever target your Warden to get to Zevran?

Demetrios never really thought about the Crows. Zevran had warned about them, and Demetrios suspected they were what Zevran had nightmares about, but the Grey Warden never worried about them.

Not until they met Tailasen.

Demetrios had been enraged when Tailasen tried to bait Zevran, but not really as enraged as Zevran became when Tailasen threatened Demetrios.

He had never seen Zevran fight so hard.

It was after that Zevran gave him the earing, and after that they became engaged.

Tailasen left Demetios uneasy. One night in bed, waiting for the Landsmeet, he turned to Zevran.

“Zev.”  
“Mm, yes mi amor?”  
“He wont be the only one.”  
Zevran opened his eyes. “Who?”  
“Tailasen. Other Crows will come for you. For us.”

Zevran frowned and nodded “They will.”  
“I wont let them hurt you.”  
Zevran chuckled “Amor, you are very powerful. But you are but one man.”   
“Two.” He corrected. “Theres two of us.”

“You intend us to take on all the Crows of Antiva just the two of us?”  
“I always wanted to see Antiva.” Demetrios smiled.  
Zevran did too.

“They wont stand a chance.”


	5. Friday, August 5: “It’s meant a lot to me, but so have… so has what you’ve done.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s theme is Zevran’s earring. How did your Warden react? How did it affect the dynamic of their relationship? Did Zevran have to pierce their ear for them? Feel free to interpret this one however you’d like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Demetrios feels attractive and Zevran is in love.

It was the second time Demetrios accepted the earring. After Zevran had agreed it was a token of affection. After he said, it was perhaps even greater than that. Zevran never wanted to leave Demetrios’ side.

 

It was then, when Demetrios accepted it, that he made his request.

 

“Stay still.’ Zevran held a needle. 

“I am staying still!” Demetrios squirmed. 

“Dear, if you dont stay still I’ll take your ear off.” Zevran chided. Demetrios closed his eyes. 

“Ok just do it fast.”

 

Zevran rolled his eyes and readied the needle again. “You have been in numerous fights, dear. You fought slavers by yourself! A little needle prick is nothing.”

“Uh huh.” He wasnt convincing.

Zevran chuckled and stabbed his ear.

“Ow ow ow…”

“Relax, amor.” He chuckled and put the earring in. “There.”

 

Demetrios opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. “Oh..” He smiled. “Cool.”

Zevran kissed his cheek. “You look hot.”

“You always say that.” This time Demetrios looked like he believed it, and that was a rare feat.

“And it’s always true.” 

 

“Even when I’m covered in slaver’s or darkspawn’s blood and guts?” He teased

“Especially then!” Zevran pulled him to the bed again. “Always.”


	6. Saturday, August 6: “It will be fun. I will make it fun.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparring time with the Warden and Zevran. Do they get competitive with each other? Considering Zevran’s probably definition of “fun”, does their sparring turn into foreplay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demetrios saved the spirit trapped in the ball thing, and in return the spirit taught him how to be an Arcane Warrior. Demetrios isnt consciously aware of all the knowledge the spirit left with him.

Demetrios moved differently after he talked to the spirit. He seemed unfamiliar with a staff now. He was faster, and stayed closer to the battle. Finally he tried to use his staff like a sword and it scared Zevran enough to take him aside once they were back at camp.

 

“What’s going on with you?” He asked

“I dont know.” Demetrios admit. “Ever since that spirit taught me how to be an Arcane Warrior, my fighting’s been different. Or, it’s trying to be. I dont think I can use a staff anymore, I need a real weapon.”

“Well you aren’t weilding anything sharp until you know how.” Zevran said

 

And that’s how Zevran decided the Warden needed battle lessons. 

 

They found the right weapons from Bohdan and Sandal and even had them enchanted. 

 

“These are cool.” Demetrios turned them over in his hands “But are you sure you want to do this..? I dont know what I’m doing, but this spirit did. I don’t know what could happen.”

“It’ll be fun. I will make it fun.” Zevran winked.

 

As it turned out, Demetrios now subconsciously knew a lot more about melee fighting than he did before. All he needed were the right weapons in his hand (and one quick lesson on how to properly hold them), and he easily kept up with Zevran. 

 

They were both panting and sweaty when Demetrios finally tripped Zevran and ended up on top of him.

“That WAS fun.” He grinned.

Zevran laughed. “You’re good. Those Darkspawn don’t stand a chance.” 

 

“I wonder what else the spirit taught me.” Demetrios smirked.

“Oh do you?” Zevran rolled them and kissed him. “I still have more to teach you as well~” 


	7. Sunday, August 7: “All I need to know is if there might be some future for us, some possibility of… I do not know what.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-game! Where do your Warden and Zevran go post-game? Do they have kids? How does their search for a cure for the Calling go? (Or for the angsty route: if your Warden made the ultimate sacrifice, how does Zevran cope? Where does he go?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demetrios and Zevran want children but are afraid the child would get hurt.

Demetrios ran out of the gate and jumped Zevran before he could even make it into Vigil’s Keep. He declared Zevran was never ever allowed to leave his side again, and they were staying here while the Keep was rebuilt.

 

Zevran agreed, of course.

 

Once the Keep was back to it’s former glory (even better, some may say), they left on their mission for the Calling.

 

They talked about it often, while they laid on bedrooms in caves or in tents while it rained.

 

“It’d be dangerous” Demetrios said. “Id love to, but it’d be dangerous.”

“Who would even give us one? A mage and an assassin? And two men no less”

“There are places. There are ways, I don’t worry about that.”

“But it would be dangerous”

“We have too many enemies.”

 

They had the same conversation several times.

 

They returned to Denerim sometimes, to visit Alistar and gather information. Zevran would watch the kids run around the market.

 

Demetrios’ heart ached at how he tore his eyes away when he realized Demetrios was looking.

 

“I know, it’s too dangerous.” Zevran said. “I know.”

 

Alistar had kids finally- an heir to the throne and all that- and Demetrios held the baby like he was never meant to hold anything else. 

 

Zevran took his hand when Alistar took the baby back.

 

“It’s too dangerous, I know.” Demetrios sighed.

 

They had the conversation many times. But there was always work to be done, and it was always too dangerous.  

 

It wasn’t until after they had found the cure that Demetrios finally said,

“We’ve never let the warning of danger stop us.” 

  
Zevran had never looked so happy. 


End file.
